Many devices today utilize some form of wireless data communication. While a variety of different types of wireless data communication exist, radio frequency (RF) communication is pervasive. Examples of RF communication include cellular networks (e.g., for cell phones), Wi-Fi®, broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth.
Wireless data communication can be particularly useful in networking scenarios. For instance, a computing device can connect to a network, such as the Internet, via a wireless access point. Locating a wireless access point, however, can present a number of challenges.
For instance, in an enterprise environment, locating an unauthorized wireless access point at an enterprise facility can be important to protect information security. This is particularly true with the increased proliferation of Soft AP (access point) devices that can beacon wireless signals at a typical RF radiation power.